Kacamata
by ry0kiku
Summary: Para Skandinavia hanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana kiranya rupa seorang Sweden tanpa kacamata. Mana mereka sangka hari itu bakal berakhir dengan desingan peluru di ruang keluarga? Untuk challenge #hetalia9gag. Hints SuFin. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing but the story and its half-assed idea._

**A/N**: _Dibuat untuk memenuhi challenge absurd -maketdantabungreaksimelayang- dari arekeytaketour dan nutmeg-not-head bertemakan **#hetalia9gag**. Diketik kilat sambil mendikte adik yang mau remidial agama #kakakgaguna #janganditiru Begini nih pulang-pulang niatnya buat liburan malah dijadikan guru les dan babysitter dadakan... #okecurcol #abaikan_

**Warning**: _Pendek kayak yang bikin #SALAH_ _Hint SuFin. 9gag references. Author (self-proclaimed) spesialis angst ngetik humor...if you know what I mean #shot Lama nggak ngetik fic selain daleman jadi mungkin benda ini ekstra gagal #ditimbunrempah oh. dan yandere!Finland. Anda sudah diperingatkan OuO #emotnya_

_Yang tidak kabur membaca semua warning ini, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)_

* * *

><p>Semua ini berawal dari keingintahuan belaka. Lebih spesifiknya, dari pertanyaan polos sang Skandinavia termuda.<p>

"Kayak gimana sih, muka Sve tanpa kacamata?"

Gerakan Finland yang sedang memotong ikan terhenti tiba-tiba. Denmark menoleh dari sofa—wajah masih sedikit berlinang air mata menyaksikan adegan klimaks Han Solo akhirnya mencium lembut bibir Princess Leia—ekspresinya menyorotkan ketertarikan. Norway mendongak dari buku '_Unanticipated Places to Hide Axes - For Dummies_' yang tengah dibacanya. Tiga pasang bola mata berwarna pucat khas Kaukasia utara itu beranjak dari kegiatan masing-masing dan beralih menatap Iceland, sang pencetus pertanyaan.

"A-Apa, sih! Aku kan cuma tanya karena penasaran. Nggak dijawab juga nggak apa-apa." Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu memalingkan wajahnya yang agak merona, salah tingkah menjadi pusat perhatian tiba-tiba.

"Hmm. Kalo dipikir-pikir iya juga, ya. Aku belum pernah melihat Sve tanpa kacamata." Sang raja Skandinavia yang ironisnya punya _mainland_ paling kecil dibandingkan mereka semua—tidak menghitung Greenland, tentu saja—itu mengiyakan, alis bertemu dalam ekspresi tenggelam dalam pemikiran. Berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan anggota ter-stoik mereka itu melepas kacamatanya.

"Intip aja pas mandi. Pasti dia melepas kacamatanya, dijamin." Norway berkomentar asal.

Denmark termenung sesaat sebelum tiba-tiba pasang pose dagu terangkat dan tangan terlipat di dada dengan jumawa. "Oke, Norge! _Challenge accepted_! Jadi, mari kita bagi tugas. Aku yang pasang kamera di kamar mandi. Suomi biar memancing Sve tanpa dicurigai. Norge dan Ice—OUCH!"

Rapat strategi sepihak itu dihentikan oleh lemparan katalog IKEA telak di muka, hasil bidikan pemuda berjepit yang muka nyolotnya menyaingi Hong Kong yang sudah level ASIAN.

"...jangan ajak-ajak, _dumme Danmark_. Aku nggak mau ambil resiko mendadak katarak."

Si pemuda berjepit rambut—yang membuatnya tampak imut-imut, tapi jangan bilang itu di mukanya kalau tidak ingin berakhir diinjak peliharaannya yang tak terlihat sampai remuk—itu kembali menekuni bukunya, cuek seperti biasa.

"Oh, ayolah!" Denmark masih belum menyerah, kedati hidungnya mulai sedikit mengucurkan darah terhantam buku super tebal lemparan sang yayang. "Masa kalian nggak ada yang penasaran sih, sama muka Sve tanpa kacamata?"

"Aku penasaran..." Iceland—selaku pencetus pertanyaan—berkomentar pelan, namun sepertinya tidak begitu didengar.

"Penasaran sih, penasaran. Tapi aku nggak mau ikut-ikut kalau merepotkan." Norway membalik halaman bukunya dengan kesabaran kian menipis. Kalau Denmark masih berani berargumentasi lagi setelah ini, dia tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya: muka _BITCH PLEASE_.

"Tapi, Nor..."

"Aku pernah lihat, kok."

Fokus para mantan Viking itu beralih ke anggota mereka yang paling keibuan. Yang saat itu tengah mengelap pisau daging yang sedikit berlumur darah ikan. Sambil tersenyum penuh perhatian. Agak ngeri, memang.

"...seriusan? Suomi pernah lihat Sve tanpa kacamata?" Norway bertanya, ekspresi menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk pertama kalinya.

Finland mengangguk, menyingkirkan daging ikan yang sudah dipotongnya dan ganti menaruh sayuran segar di talenan.

"Iya. Dulu sekali, sewaktu kita baru kabur dari rumah Danmark..." bisiknya perlahan, mengenang masa lalu yang kini tak lebih dari sepotong kenangan.

"Mukanya kayak apa?" Iceland bertanya, bersemangat.

...Seperti apa...

Finland terkenang rerumputan padang yang sedikit gatal, bulan purnama, langit malam bertabur bintang di atas kepala. Teringat tubuhnya gemetar oleh kedinginan... ataukah ketakutan? Wajar, dirinya baru saja memilih kabur dengan seseorang yang minim ekspresi dan tidak bisa ditebak. Seseorang yang menyampirkan selimut ke bahunya, memberinya kehangatan ekstra. Seseorang yang menatapnya lekat dengan mata biru yang sekilas tampak galak dan mengerikan, tapi begitu dilihat dari dekat tampak begitu teduh, lembut, dan penuh perasaan...

"...ya seperti itulah." Finland bergumam, menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"'Seperti itu' itu gimana? Kelihatan makin serem? Makin dogol? Atau makin _smart_?" Denmark bertanya menggebu, _hell-bent_untuk semakin mencari tahu.

"Y-Ya seperti itulah!" Finland kian menunduk dan memusatkan perhatian dan konsentrasinya pada seledri di talenan, menyembunyikan rona yang kian menjalar begitu kenangan akan wajah tampan di balik kacamata yang tidak diketahui banyak orang itu menyeruak di memorinya.

"Aaghh kenapa waktu itu nggak kamu potret mukanya?" Denmark mengerang, jawaban tak membantu Finland justru membuat indeks penasarannya naik satu bar.

"…" Norway tidak berkata-kata, tapi ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di samping sofa. Tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Melihat Finland tak bergeming dan malah kian berkonsentrasi mencincang bawang, Denmark bersedekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ahh. Suomi nggak asik, nih."

Norway menganggukkan kepala—_surprise_, ini satu dari sekian momen langka di mana ia seiya sekata dengan Denmark—dan menatap Finland, masih tanpa kata-kata. Namun di sisi lain, ekspresinya berbicara: _Y U NO FUN_?

"Suomi?" Bagi benak Finland yang sudah kena _pressure_ sana sini, bisikan pelan Iceland sudah terdengar seperti sebuah intimidasi. Tapi tidak, dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh semua tekanan ini. Dia akan melindungi deksripsi muka tanpa kacamata seorang Sweden, apapun yang terjadi. Biarpun bumi harus menghadapi kiamat akibat invasi zombie…

"Oke, oke. Gini aja. Kalau Suomi selaku satu-satunya saksi nggak mau buka mulut, nggak ada cara selain ini. Kita mesti bikin Sve buka kacamatanya dengan cara paksa. Ada ide, Norge?"

"Pakai sandera." Norway merespon cepat. Padat, jelas, nan singkat.

Pisau itu menghantam talenan dengan kekuatan 140% dari normal. Entah bagaimana, tidak ada yang sadar kecuali Iceland.

"Uwaahhh! Ide bagus itu, Nor! Terus sanderanya siapa?"

Lagi, Iceland satu-satunya yang menyadari bahwa pisau Finland berhenti. Bahwa wajah sang pemuda manis berpipi bundar ini sudah melebihi seramnya wajah kuntilanak kepergok satpol PP lagi keramas di kali. Penuh senyum tapi _SCARY_.

"Suomi. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Norway membalas, menatap Denmark dengan tatapan _if you know what I mean_.

"_SECONDED_! Oh, dan kurasa akan lebih yahud lagi kalau Suomi kita bungkus dengan cantik dan lilitin pita. Hitung-hitung bonus gitu, buat Sve…"

"…dirimu terlalu sering _hang out_ sama France…"

KRAK.

Denmark dan Norway menoleh bersamaan ke arah asal suara, mengedip dengan inosennya. Di atas konter mengkilat, talenan itu sudah terbelah dua. Hasil kerja 'malaikat' rumah mereka yang telah habis kesabarannya.

"Su-Suomi…" Norway tergagap, tahu betul untuk tidak membuat Finland marah. Biarpun sekilas tampak jinak, negara yang pernah _one-on-one_ dengan Russia ini tidak patut diremehkan…

Iceland sudah mundur sejauh-jauhnya, sebelah tangannya sudah di kenop pintu ruang keluarga. Siap kabur kapan saja. Pengkhianat.

"_W-Whoa_. Jangan ngamuk dulu, Suomi. Ki-kita nggak akan ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh kok. Lupakan soal pita tadi. Gi-gini deh. Gimana kalo kita banting setir pake apron aja?"

Belum sempat Norway menjitak Denmark karena salah bicara yang fatal itu, Finland sudah keburu bergerak. Pisaunya ditinggalkan menancap begitu saja di konter dan kini sang pemuda tengah mengokang sebuah senapan panjang entah dari mana. Mode _sniper_ Finland. Yang hanya berarti satu hal:

…_Screw the knife, SHIT JUST GOT REAL._

* * *

><p>Sweden menghela napas panjang. Sungguh lega rasanya, mencapai rumah setelah satu hari yang melelahkan. Rapat sana sini memperdebatkan nasib beasiswa untuk mahasiswa internasional yang kabarnya akan terus ditekan. Betapa ia merindukan berada di rumahnya yang hangat daripada berada di ruangan rapat mengikuti diskusi tanpa ujung pangkal. Rumahnya yang biarpun terkadang ramai oleh suara toa Denmark, cacian tepat sasaran Norway, gumaman tak jelas Iceland dan rengekan Sealand, namun tetaplah rumah penuh kekeluargaan yang tak tergantikan.<p>

Terutama dengan kehadiran Finland, yang secara literal adalah sosok keibuan yang kehadirannya saja sudah teramat menentramkan.

Sweden menyunggingkan senyuman—dalam hati, tentu saja. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu depan dan membukanya. Siap menyambut curahan kehangatan dan kekeluargaan yang senantiasa melingkupi rumahnya. Siap mengantisipasi pelukan mendadak yang seringkali dilancarkan Denmark tanpa alasan. Siap menyaksikan senyuman menentramkan Finland diikuti ucapan selamat datang...

"Ah, Sve. Sudah pulang?"

Sweden terpaku di tempat. Sofa terjungkir dan penuh lubang. Lubang yang sama yang memenuhi rak buku besar yang berdiri di sisi ruangan. Norway dan Iceland merepet di dekat perapian, berpelukan, luar biasa ketakutan. Denmark terkulai dengan mulut penuh busa—overdosis bir kah dia?—tampak sudah seperti hidup segan, mati nggak kesampaian. Sementara yang memegang kerah si jabrik malang setengah mati itu adalah Skandinavian yang _supposedly_ paling keibuan…

"Selamat datang. Maaf ya, makanan belum siap…"

Yang tengah memegang senapan panjang di tangan kanan—White Guard M/28 kalau tidak salah lihat—dan kerah baju Denmark di tangan kiri. Yang tersenyum manis sekali dengan latar belakang ruangan yang hancur seolah baru saja menjadi korban ledakan tak sengaja sepeti kembang api.

"Sve tunggulah di kamar. Lima menit lagi siap, kok."

Sweden membalas senyuman manis itu dengan tatapan garang. Dan tangan yang naik ke wajahnya perlahan. Memegang bingkai kacamata, dan perlahan menariknya menjauh dari wajahnya. Sudut-sudut wajahnya menekuk, membentuk ekspresi yang membuat Hanatamago pun cengo;

_**MOTHEROFGOD**_.

-fin-

* * *

><p>AN: ...asdfghjkl susah #orz arekey dan nutmeg-kaachan, mohon maaf bila benda ini gagal total nan super maksa terutama endingnya #dogeza Kalau semisal ada yang melenceng dari ketentuan, anda berdua feel free untuk menguliahi sy. Sy kangen kuliah... #okeOOT dan yandere!Finland sy basiskan dari salah satu sniper asal Finlandia yang paling terkenal saat Winter War, Simo Hayha. Senapan yang dipegang Finland itu konon senapan dia. Riset kilat, jadi feel free untuk mengoreksi ohohoho #dihajar

Kritik, saran, komen lewat, flame juga diterima. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga anda menikmatinya :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
